tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Petavatthu(Ghost stories)35
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Petavatthu>>'CONTEMPT FOR RELICS' ---- 35. THE STORY OF CONTEMPT FOR RELICS (3.10) When the Lord Buddha passed away at Kusinara, in the Upavattana grove, in the Sal wood of the Mallas, between two sal trees, and after the distribution of the relics had been made, king Ajatasattu took his portion of them, and for seven years, seven month and seven days rendered him worship. But eighty-six thousand people who, on account of a long-standing unbelief and heresy, had been in error and had perverted their thoughts. even in a wholesome environ men , were reborn among the petas. In this same Rajagaha city, the wife, daughter and daughter-in-law of a certain rich householder, with devotion in their hearts, took perfumes, flowers, and other offerings and started to go to the place of the relics, saying, "We will worship the relics," The father of the family discouraged this worship with words of blame: "What sense is there in the worship of bones? " But they did not mind his talk and went. On their death they were r born in the deva-world but he was reborn among the petas, Then one day the venerable Elder Monk Mahakassapa, out of compassion stood in the court of the shrine. and questioned with three stanzas the peta who had contemned the relics: 1. "As yon stand in the air, you breathe forth a stinking, putrid odour, and worms are devouring your putrid face. 2 . "What deed have you committed in the past for which they take their sword and carve you again and again ? Do they on that account sprinkle you with lye and cut you up again and Again? 3 . "Now what evil act was committed by body, speech. or mind? For what deed do you undergo this suffering? " (as in III. 8, 3). The peta replied to him as follows: 4. "In beautiful Rajagaha city, in delightful Giribbaja, sir, I was lord of very abundant wealth and grain. 5 . "Of me the wife, daughter and daughter-in-law were taking flowers of the tamala tree and of the blue lotus and new ointment to the relic shrine; I stopped them. That wicked deed was committed by me. 6. "There are eighty-six thousand of us; we have each our suffering. Since I made light of the worship at the shrine. I am grievously tormented in hell. 7. "Verily those who, while the festival of worthy one(Buddha) is being held for shrine-worship, manifests wickedness, you discouraged them from that. 8. "And behold these women approaching, adorned and wearing garlands. They enjoy the reward of their floral offerings. Fortunate and beautiful are they. 9. " When the wise see this marvel, wonderful and thrilling they will worship and adore you, great sage. 10. "Now when I, who am in this misery, have left this state and again become human being, I shall diligently perform shrine-worship again and again." Mahakassapa made this incident his text and preached a sermon to the people who were present. END OF BOOK III